Resource allocation has long been an important aspect of effective business management in many different industries. Many industries have long felt the need to coordinate and schedule the use of resources in attempting to optimize business goals. Prior art approaches to resource allocation include methods such as manual handling, Linear Programming (“LP”), Quadrature Programming (“QP”), Mixed Integer Programming (“MIP”), and Static Constraint-Graph methods. However, prior art approaches suffer from one or more drawbacks including unnecessary time delays, under utilization of resources, and increased inventory. These drawbacks frequently yield cost ineffective solutions for business goal optimization. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved approaches to allocating resources.